


Interviews With Ozpin

by Red Eyes Black Scythe (VisceraNight)



Series: Team VRET [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Character Study, Drabble Collection, Gen, Mild Drama, Spoilers For The Longfic About My OCs Which I'll Probably Never Actually Write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-20 13:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16557032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Red%20Eyes%20Black%20Scythe
Summary: Drabbles featuring the members of Team VRET (OCs) being individually interviewed by Ozpin, for various reasons.





	1. Viridian

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ Just some character-building for my OCs.
> 
> The character info/backstory being thrown out here is accurate to how it will be in the full-length fic (if I _ever_ get that thing written), but these conversations won't go down this way in the actual story... these scenes are the result of some early character building stuff.

~ Interviews With Ozpin ~

Ozpin folded his hands on the desk in front of him and asked the student sitting across from him, "Is 'Viridian Shadows' your real name?"

"It's the one the Kingdom of Vacuo officially has on record for me, so yeah," the girl answered. Seeing from the headmaster's expression that he didn't seem satisfied with that answer, she shrugged and said, "The name I was given at birth is most likely either Opal Raines or Spring Mason. We haven't been able to narrow it down further than that. Is that important for some reason?"

Ozpin considered for a moment before replying.

"No, probably not. Although if you don't mind me asking, why haven't you been able to definitively find out your birth name?"

"My village was destroyed by Grimm when I was a baby. I'm the only known survivor, and there weren't many bodies recovered afterward, so we only have the official census records to go on. Assuming my birth was actually registered with the government in the first place, then those are the most likely possibilities for who I was... unless my estimated birth date is off by more than five months in either direction."

~oOo~


	2. Rift

~ Interviews With Ozpin ~

"That was _certainly_ some stunt you pulled to get out of combat class, Mr. Obsidian," Ozpin remarked.

The surly teen he was addressing just glared at him from the other side of the desk without responding.

"According to Professor Goodwitch, you depleted your own Aura past the critical point in order to avoid sparring with Miss Schnee. Would you care to explain yourself?"

"No."

Ozpin's eyes narrowed at that response.

"Humor me, and do it anyway."

"Look," Rift snapped, his wings flaring out behind him. "I came here to get _away_ from the Schnee family and other people like that in Atlas. I can't be held responsible for my actions if I'm forced to fight her."

Ozpin did not like the way this conversation was going.

"You can _and will_ be held responsible for your actions, young man."

At this reminder that he was speaking to the ultimate authority figure of this academy, the bat Faunus struggled to reign in his temper, folding his wings behind him.

"Let me put another way, then..."

* * *

 

Later in the faculty lounge, Ozpin caught up with Glynda.

"I spoke with Mr. Obsidian about the... incident."

"And what did he have to say for himself?"

"He has... a lot of unresolved rage towards the Schnee family, and he is afraid that if forced to fight one of them, he would lose control and kill that person. He seems to believe that his solution was the most expedient for everyone involved."

~oOo~


	3. Echo

~ Interviews With Ozpin ~

"Miss Carnelian, why do you want to become a huntress?"

"I don't," she replied flatly.

The answer caught Ozpin off guard.

"Then why did you enroll at this school?"

"I didn't say I don't _intend_ to become I huntress; I said I don't _want_ to."

"If you don't want to become a huntress, then why train to become one?"

"I'm just here to make sure my brother doesn't end up getting himself killed."

"As noble a cause as any..."

~oOo~


	4. Tenebria

~ Interviews With Ozpin ~

Sitting in a chair at the side of the student's infirmary bed, Ozpin asked gently, "Miss Brighton, what can you tell me about the monster you fought during your mission?"

"Not much. I don't remember most of the battle, or what happened after that."

"Please tell me what you _do_ remember."

"Sure. I don't know how much help it will be, though... it looked like a King Taijitu, just like the reports said. But it didn't _move_ like one, and when I went after it, it knocked my Aura down to zero in one hit. The next thing I remember is waking up in the Bullhead on our way back to Beacon."

"... you're certain that your Aura was knocked all the way down to zero? From what your teammates told me, you were still up and fighting after that. You killed the Grimm before they got to the clearing where it attacked you."

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"You would be dead if that were true."

A long, tense silence passed before Tenebria said, "I don't think you understand how my Semblance works... we call it 'Berserker' but it's not actually a rage state. It's a healing factor that increases inverse to my Aura level."

"Which means what, precisely?"

"My body restores physical damage quicker the less Aura I have. At zero Aura, regeneration is instantaneous. Make no mistake, though, as soon as that thing hit me with whatever wiped out my entire Aura, I was unconscious. My brain was working, but my conscious mind was _off_. That's why I have no memory of it." After a brief pause, she added, "It's also why it's not a good idea to let myself get in that condition in the first place..."

Which still left them with no explanation of what exactly the anomalous Grimm that Team VRET had been sent to exterminate actually _was_. Not to mention that even now, several days later, although her body had no apparent physical damage, Tenebria's Aura had still not recovered enough to be out of the red zone.

~oOo~


End file.
